Every February
by Quackers McPherson
Summary: Kurt doesn't generally like Valentines Day; this day is proving no different. In fact, it's shaping up to be the worst one of all. That is, until an "unexpected" turn of events leaves Kurt with a certain fondness for the holiday.


**Shameless Klaine fluff for Valentines Day… like I need a reason! But, I'm super proud of myself because I cranked out this story and my other one (The Adventure of Finn the Goldfish) within 48 hours of each other. It usually takes me forever to write things. **

**Anyway, Happy Valentines Day to you all. Here's to hoping by this time next year, Klaine will be canon instead of fanon :D **

**Enjoy! As always, I enjoy feedback on all aspects of my writing style, characterizations, and plot lines. Thanks for reading~ **

**Also, I don't own Glee. Lawl, if I did…**

* * *

**Every February**

* * *

Kurt dropped onto the couch like a rock. He kicked off his shoes in a very un-Kurt like fashion and pressed his face into the sofa cushions. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs out of frustration, but instead he just pushed his face in further. His aggravation stemmed from the series of unfortunate and disheartening events that befell him that very day.

lll

His alarm went off at 4:30.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. It's 4:30 and it's already shaping up to be a beautiful Valentines Day. Whether you're waking up next to your sweetheart, planning to spend a lovely evening together, or still waiting for that special someone, I hope your day is full of love! This first song is a classic love ballad-"

Kurt smacked the clock grumpily. He was not a fan of Valentines Day, if only because he never had a Valentine. The day was a constant reminder that he was alone. In addition, he was not a morning person and the too-cheerful radio personality made him want to toss someone in molten lava.

Kurt took a shower and shrugged on his uniform, scowling at Finn's sleeping form. While he may not have Rachel, he did have gaggles of girls chasing after him. For once, Kurt wanted someone to pursue him.

By 5:30 he was on the road, heading towards Dalton. At 7:15 on the dot, he pulled up in front of the coffee shop he hit up every morning. The Lima Bean was a small, family-owned chain of cafés that had originated in Lima but had expanded into Kenton, Marion, and Westerville.

As he stepped inside, he was met with a familiar face. Immediately, his moodiness vanished and a genuine smile graced his face.

"Prompt as always," Blaine said as Kurt approached the table.

Blaine handed him a cup.

"Before you ask, it's a grande nonfat mocha."

Kurt beamed.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do, dummy. You get the same thing everyday."

Kurt rolled his eyes and fished a five out of his pocket, handing it to the boy in front of him.

"Absolutely not. It's on me," Blaine said. "You can get mine tomorrow."

"You say that every day."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll mean it."

Kurt's heart fluttered pathetically at Blaine's disarming smile.

"So, I need your advice. It's about… a guy," Blaine said bashfully. "I haven't known him very long but we hang out and he's really sweet. I wanted to surprise him on Valentines Day but I'm not sure what to do. Thoughts?"

"Do I know him?" Kurt asked, barely restraining the hope in his voice.

"Probably not. He doesn't go to Dalton."

Kurt's heart sank.

"Oh. Well… I don't really have any experience with dating. Maybe you should ask Wes or David…"

"But I want _your_ opinion. How would you describe your ideal date?"

_One where I was with you, _Kurt thought.

"Well, the best dates are the ones that show you really know the other person. The right music, the right kind of outing, the right food… Fancy restaurants are nice and they give you an excuse to dress up – not that you need an excuse for fashion – but sometimes the most intimate moments can occur over a bowl of cereal, a Disney movie, and a pair of dorky pajamas."

Blaine's smile was so bright that Kurt contemplated fishing out his sunglasses.

"Thanks, Kurt! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. You'd better text me afterwards and let me know how it went."

"Of course."

Kurt drained the last of his coffee and stood up.

"Come on, lover boy. First period starts in ten minutes."

As Kurt and Blaine walked out to their respective cars, Kurt's cheerful façade faltered. The boy he was in love with had feelings for someone else. He didn't think his day could possibly get worse.

lll

Kurt was wrong. In the span of time between coffee and lunch, Kurt's day dropped from heartbreaking to completely depressing on several levels.

He forgot his eight page English paper – the same eight page English paper that counted for thirty percent of his grade – on his desk at home. His teacher, a stern-looking man in his late fifties, agreed to accept it tomorrow for an entire letter grade lower.

He found out that he failed his chemistry test. He had studied for at least six hours because chemistry (well, science in general) was not a strength of his. He had reviewed rate orders, pseudo-first order reactions, and reaction mechanisms until he was blue in the face and, apparently, it hadn't helped.

He had a pop quiz in calculus. Normally, this wouldn't faze him but the current subject matter, integration by parts, was giving him trouble despite the hours he had put in at the tutoring center. He did his best but couldn't help feeling like he had failed miserably.

By the time he dragged himself down to the cafeteria, he had lost all semblance of an appetite.

"What's up, Kurt?" David asked as Kurt fell into a chair.

"Worst day of my life," Kurt mumbled from the crook of his arm.

"Don't worry! It's not over yet!" Wes contributed, patting the boy on the back.

Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Kurt, the only other time I've ever seen crumple your perfectly groomed hair like that is after your solo audition. You laid on your bed with your head in your arms for three hours lamenting your decision to 'let Rachel, of all people, help find a song conducive to fitting in.'"

"Don't remind me," Kurt grumbled.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt lifted his head and looked into the other boy's deep, caramel-colored eyes. The expression on Blaine's face could only be described as pleading. Kurt sighed.

"It's been a hard day. Valentines is always rough but this one seems particularly brutal."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm tired of watching everyone else be happy. It didn't help that I forgot my English paper, failed my chemistry test and most likely bombed my calculus quiz."

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It'll get better, I promise. Also, next time you need help with chemistry, you should let me tutor you."

"This guy blew every curve last year," David said with a trace of resentment.

Blaine smiled.

"It's just one test. I'm sure the rest of your day will be better."

lll

In a way, Blaine was right. The rest of the school day was not worse than the cumulative misery Kurt had already endured. History was uneventful, art was peaceful, and French was almost enjoyable. It wasn't until athletics that he got the text message.

"From: Mercedes Jones  
_Hey boo. I know we were going to go out tonight and celebrate Singles Awareness Day together, but would you mind terribly if I bail? Anthony asked me out!_"

Of course, he was happy for his friend. It was about time someone showed interest in her; she deserved it. But dinner with Mercedes was something he had been looking forward to for several days. Now that he was at Dalton, he rarely saw his best friend and dinner had promised to be full of juicy gossip and much-needed bonding.

"From: Kurt Hummel  
_It's about time! You have fun, girl. Call me tonight and tell me EVERYTHING. ;)_"

Kurt changed into his athletic wear and joined the other boys in jogging laps. After the class ended and Kurt had cleaned up, Kurt made his way out to his car. Usually he had Warblers practice until 4:30, but it had been canceled since all three of the head council members had dates to prepare for.

Kurt climbed into the car, set the music to something melancholy, and began the drive home. Once he reached Lima city limits, he pulled into a familiar grocery store to get a few supplies for his long, lonely evening.

_Two pints of Ben & Jerry's._

_A bag of miniature Snicker bars._

_A box of Zebra cakes._

_A new toothbrush._

As Kurt walked out to his car, bags in hand, he noticed something had been taped to his car.

_Nice to have you back in the neighborhood, fag._

He ripped the note off and tossed it on the ground, angrily shoving his bags in the back seat. Kurt took off for home, parked at an awkward angle, and hauled his book bag and shopping bags inside. Then, he collapsed onto the couch in a cloud of rage and pain.

lll

Half an hour later, Kurt had changed into his plaid pajama bottoms and a ratty t-shirt that once belonged to his mother. Despite being a fashonista, he wore them every time he got upset. Strangely, they offered him some comfort that his trendy wardrobe couldn't provide.

Wandering into the kitchen, he found two notes waiting for him.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Carole and I are going out for Valentines Day so I won't see you until late tonight. There's plenty of food in the fridge but if you want, you can order a pizza. _

_Dad"_

"_Kurt,_

_I know you're going to have dinner with Mercedes so I decided to go out too. But not with Rachel. I was going to go hang out with Puck but he's busy. So are Artie and Mike and I don't like Sam because he's a punk. But, the neighbor kid has the new Call of Duty game so we're gonna play. His mom is even going to pay me! I'll be back later. _

_Finn"_

Sighing, he pulled the first tub of ice cream from the freezer and set up the DVD player with _Mulan._

Halfway through the movie and halfway through the tub of ice cream, the doorbell rang.

"It's 7:30 on Valentines Day… must be Finn in need of batteries," Kurt muttered to himself.

He ran a hand over his untidy hair and opened the door. It took all his willpower not to slam it shut.

Standing on his front porch was Blaine, wearing Harry Potter pajamas, holding a box of Alpha-Bits, a half gallon of skim milk, and DVDs of _Beauty of the Beast_, _The Little Mermaid_, and _The Lion King_.

Kurt stared at him, completely speechless.

"Kurt, I… Maybe this was a bad idea. Did you have plans? I mean, you're wearing pajamas but then so am I… Is this a bad time? Do you even like Alpha-Bits? Never mind, I should go. It's obvious you're not-"

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt whispered, cutting off the other boy while subconsciously trying to hide his attire.

The older boy blushed; Kurt was having trouble breathing.

"I told you this morning. There's a guy… that I like… and I wanted to surprise him on Valentines Day."

"Did you come to ask about the cereal?" Kurt said, his voice barely audible.

"No, I… came to ask you if you would do me the honor of eating it with me. In our pajamas. While watching Disney movies."

"I… but the other guy?" Kurt spluttered.

"Kurt, there _is_ no other guy. I just wanted to know what would make you happy on Valentines Day," Blaine said.

"Honestly, you make me happy everyday," Kurt blurted out.

It was his turn to blush. Blaine smiled, set down the cereal, milk, and movies, and pulled Kurt's body into his. He tilted Kurt's face towards his and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Besides," Blaine said as he pulled away and leaned to pick up his things, "I did kind of promise you."

"Promise me what?" Kurt asked and he led Blaine inside.

"That you would be my Valentine."

Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion.

"When?"

Blaine cleared his throat.

"~_Before you met me,  
__I was alright,  
__But things were kinda heavy,  
__You brought me to life,  
__Now every February,  
__You'll be my Valentine.~"_

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him into the living room. Bowls were fetched, cereal was poured, and Mulan was resumed. Kurt glanced over at the boy next to him whenever he thought Blaine wasn't paying attention. Regardless of everything else that had happened, Blaine had managed to make this Valentines Day the best one yet.


End file.
